To The Top Turnbuckle
by AbstractAlexia
Summary: Emily Pierson was a WWE Diva. She climbed the ranks in WWE, but she quit. She wanted a new challenge that didn't involve the same routine every week. Her new challenge, her new life is as TNA's newest Knockout, Ember. She'll encounter hardships, conflicts, a romance with a certain Charismatic Enigma, and of course, achievements. Can she rise to the top of the TNA Knockout Division?
1. Ember, the New Knockout

**A/N**: Hello ^.^ This is a new fanfiction I decided to write because of my love for wrestling. About 4 or 5 years ago, I started my obsession with WWE/TNA (my love for Jeff Hardy made me follow him to TNA, never left since). My first fanfiction ever was a Shannon Moore fic called "Moore Tough Love." (Never published online). I was young, my attention span was really short and so I lost my train of thought often, lost pieces of the story and never finished it. After rediscovering TNA a few weeks ago and reading other wrestling fanfics, I decided to write this story.

To those who have read my first story, "Necessity of Virtue," this story will not be like that one. There will be more mature content and language involved every so often so please be aware.

I hope you will enjoy this new story, this new adventure and life of Emily Audrey Pierson from the bottom of the bunch to the top turnbuckle.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own WWE or TNA. Neither do I own any of the wrestlers or anything else associated with the two companies. I do, however, own my character/wrestler Emily Audrey Pierson and any other characters that I will state are mine throughout the story.

* * *

"Jackie! I'm heading out!" Emily Audrey Pierson said to her co-worker Jackie Maxwell as she makes her way out of the door of her place of employment, the high quality club in New York City called The Color Circle. Her co-worker and friend, Jackie, runs to her with arms wide open as she smiles with a small tear running down her face.

"Oh, sweetie," Jackie said as she brings Emily into her arms and holds her tightly, "I'm gonna miss you. You better call, girl or else I'll find you, I swear. You know I will," Jackie said as she looked sternly at her friend. After glancing at her face, Jackie's look softened as she pulled Emily in for a hug.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much." Emily smiled against Jackie's shoulder and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jackie." Jackie released her from her hug and took a good look at her friend. She sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you're doing this again, after all that you had to deal with before. It's only been a few months, are you sure you want to do this?" When Emily nodded, smiling sincerely, Jackie nodded as well knowing fully well that she couldn't change her mind.

"Alright," Jackie began, "You be careful though, I'll be watching you, got that?" Emily smiled, her eyes resembling half crescents as if they smiled as well.

"I'll be careful, Jackie, I promise. I have to go, I don't want to be late," she said. Jackie nodded, giving her one final hug and then told her to hurry off out of the door. Emily re-adjusted her black leather purse onto her shoulder as she said her final goodbyes to her long time co-worker. She walked out to her red Prius, put her purse in the passenger seat as she proceeded to get into the driver's seat. She took a deep breath, taking out a mirror from her purse and looking at her appearance over again.

"It'll be fine," she said as she released the breath she's been holding, "Just be brave, ok? Put a smile on that face and don't be nervous." She forced a smile on her face, hoping that it would then become real, and then turned her head one way and then the other way in the mirror. Her natural makeup was fine, her hazel eyes shined brightly, her curled red dyed hair let loose that cascaded down to her shoulders, everything was fine. All that was left was to drive there. She took another deep breath, put her key into the ignition, turned it and felt her car purr and come alive.

* * *

After driving for half an hour (due to the horrible NYC traffic), her heart beating all the way there, Emily finally made it to her location, The Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom. As she parked her car, taking the keys out of the ignition, she took in another deep breath.

"Let's go," she said to herself in soft whisper as she released her breath, "Let's do this." After her quick pep talk, she left her car and walked toward the building in the evening N.Y weather. Emily had no idea why she was so nervous. If anything, she should be flowing with confidence. But, her heart wouldn't stop beating against her chest. Her nerves always got the best of her. She walked into the Ballroom through the back door. She looked around as she walked around the hallway of backstage. Nice job Emily, she scolded herself. It's not even 10 minutes and you've already gotten yourself lost like a little puppy. Just great. She sighed and ran a hand through her glossy red hair in frustration. Emily continued to walk around (she swore she was going in circles, the place was not that big), until she finally received help, by casually bumping into someone and falling onto her ass.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry," Emily exclaimed, still splat on the floor. Emily heard a male voice directed to her. "Oh. Emily, just the woman I was looking for." Emily looked up, and saw a hand reaching for her, she took it and was picked up and back on her feet. Emily smiled instantly as she looked at the person who she bumped into.

"It's ok, Kurt," Emily said to the TNA Executive Director. "I was looking everywhere for you. I'm glad I found you," she said, chuckling awkwardly. Kurt Angle smiled at Emily.

"Well then, let's get to business. Come on, follow me." Kuet gestured with a flick of his head for Emily to follow the President to his office of the day. With each step, Emily grew more secure of her decision. Her head turned from one side to the other, watching as both Knockouts and Superstars were walking, getting ready for the rehearsal of the show.

Kurt stopped at the third door on the left in the long hallway, he opened the door and gestured for Emily to go in first. With each step hitting the floor, Emily walked in and stepped aside so that Kurt can make his way to his desk. The TNA Executive Director of Wrestling Ops told her to take a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk and Emily did as she was told, sinking into the cold black leather.

"I was ecstatic when you called me," Kurt said smiling and sitting at his desk, "I couldn't believe it." Emily, embarrassed, couldn't help but chuckle.

"Believe it," she said, chuckling, "I've decided to move to TNA."

"Well, we welcome you with open arms. Let me just gonna tell you how it's going to go down today." Emily nodded and waited for Kurt Angle to continue. As he began to open his mouth, Kurt was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said in a loud, powerful voice. The door knob slowly turned clockwise and the brown wooden door opened. With each second, the door opened a little more, revealing the person who was coming through.

"You called me, boss?" a strong New York accent asked. Emily turned and looked over her left shoulder, she smiled sweetly at the familiar face.

"Oh ho, look who it is," Mark LoMonaco said, chuckling as a smile crept up on his face. "It's the Emily Audrey Pierson. Damn, its been too long," Mark said to her, and gave her a big bear hug as she rose from her seat and open her arms awaiting it. She wrapped her arms around his large build and hugged him tightly. It's been far too long, Emily thought.

"Alright, alright. Come on now, we have business to discuss." The two released each other and sat in their respective seats across from the Executive Kurt Angle. He smiled, looking at the two and letting the memories flood in, sighing as the sudden sense of nostalgia overcame him.

"How long has it been since we were all in WWE together?" Kurt asked. Emily shrugged.

"I don't know, but too long. I missed seeing you guys and all my other friends that were with me when I debuted," Emily said.

"Last I saw ya, you were doin' just fine, Emily, strong as ever," Mark said, ruffling her hair as if she was a small child. Mark, or Bubba Ray Dudley in WWE, and Emily, simply known as Emily in the other company, were close in WWE. He took the role as father figure in her life when she first debuted at 19 and made sure she did well in everything, whether it was her promos or her matches. He made sure that his self proclaimed 'little girl' was well-liked, more importantly well-respected, in the world of wrestling. It upset her when Mark told her he was leaving the company, it was as if her own father was leaving her. She couldn't fight properly and lost many matches. She was depressed but Mark told her before he left to be strong. She, according to Mark, had to make her mark on the WWE Universe. Eventually, she managed to pick herself back up eventually, and fought her way to the top.

"She was spectacular! A Four time WWE Diva's Champion is sitting in front of us, Mark, that's not just fine." Emily blushed at the bragging they were doing.

"Guys," she pleaded," Stop, I'm embarrassed." Emily giggled, wrapping both her hands around her waist.

"No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart!" Mark exclaimed, "You were amazing, red hot!"

"And you'll do even better here on TNA," Kurt added, earning a pair of wide eyes from Mark, his mouth slightly agape.

"No way, you gotta be kidding me," he said, pausing then continued, looking at Emily with the biggest smile, "My little girl's coming to TNA?" Emily, holding in another short laugh. nodded frantically looking at the man who has acted as her father in the wrestling business. Mark let out the biggest laugh, and got up from his seat, pulling her in for a hug. The family was reunited once again, she thought, enjoying the warm feeling from Mark's hug.

"She's debuting today," interrupted Kurt, catching both of their attention as they separated.

"Today?" asked Emily. Kurt nodded.

"Yes today, in a promo with other Knockouts. That's where Mark comes in," Kurt explained. The two old friends listened intently at their boss' words, as he spoke to them, "Emily will be walking and the Beautiful People will come up to you and act, you know, bitchy since you're the new girl. You'll just stand there and take it," he paused. "Then Mark will come by and save you." Mark and Emily nodded, understanding the scenario that they had to do. Kurt then spoke solely to his newest Knockout.

"Emily, there are some people who know who are, there are a lot of WWE fans who watch TNA. But the majority of people don't know you here, so you have to start completely fresh." Emily nodded, agreeing completely.

"Fresh is good. I don't want to be Emily, the WWE Diva anymore," she started, looking at both of them and smiling, "I want to be Ember, the TNA Knockout." Mark smiled, taking her into his arms again.

"That's my girl!"

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first installment of "To the Top Turnbuckle" ! It is just to introduce Emily and some of her background so please wait for more! If you liked it, please review and follow the story! I really appreciate it :)


	2. Her First Promo

**A/N**: Here is the new chapter, I'm sorry that it took so long. I hope that you enjoy ^.^

I was planning on going along with the weekly TNA show, the storylines and promos, etc. But, I won't, simply for the reason that I don't watch it every Thursday. I miss episodes, sadly, and so I won't be caught up enough to flow with the story. The roster will be up to date and some situations will be the same (maybe!) however, for the most part it will be my imagination.

For the record, I will be using the wrestlers' real name when they are not doing the show or just talking amongst themselves. However, when they are doing a promo, match, etc., I will be using their stage name if they have one. If you don't understand, keep reading and it'll be made clear.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own WWE or TNA. Neither do I own any of the wrestlers or anything else associated with the two companies. I do, however, own my character/wrestler Emily Audrey Pierson and any other characters that I will state are mine throughout the story.

* * *

After her meeting with Kurt Angle, it was now time for Emily to meet some of the Knockouts. She, with Mark by her side, made her way to the Knockouts' locker room. Mark knocked first, his fists almost pounding on the door.

"Yes?" yelled a Knockout from the inside. The voice was muffled behind the door, Emily wasn't able to figure out who it was.

"Can I come in?" yelled Mark. There was a shuffling of feet within the room, and the silver metallic knob of the Knockouts' locker room began to open.

"Oh Mark, hey!" exclaimed Jamie Lynn, or Velvet Sky of the Beautiful People. She smiled sweetly in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, a blue and pink striped spaghetti strapped top and pink flip tops. Jamie smiled sweetly as her eyes moved to Emily.

"Who's this?" Mark put his arm around Emily's shoulders and ruffled her hair.

"This is my little girl, Emily." Jamie's eyes brightened as she took her hand out and shook hands with Emily.

"Oh wow, it's nice to meet you! Mark talks so much about you. I almost didn't recognize you from how you look like in WWE." Emily smiled, her white teeth shining.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm a big fan of you." Jamie touched her cheeks that felt as if they were burning.

"Psh, please! Emily is a big of mine? That's too hard to believe," she said. Mark, wanting to be part of the conversation again, cleared his throat. The two women looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Jamie, I heard you have a promo today." Jamie nodded, opening the door a little wider and the sight of other Knockouts came into view.

"Yes, with Lauren and I have a match with Gail later. Come in, come in, I'm sure the other Knockouts won't mind." As the two walked in, the other Knockouts began to look in their direction and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Mark," called Gail Kim as she sat on the black leather chair in the back of the locker room.

"Hey, Mark. Who's this? A new girlfriend?" said Lauren Williams, better known as Angelina Love to the TNA Universe as she stood next to her best friend, Jamie. Jamie shook her head and introduced Emily.

"No, Lauren. This is Mark's friend, -"

"Emily, Emily Pierson from the WWE," Lauren finished, smiling as she took a better look at the new girl. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I never thought I'd meet you in person. Your matches were always the best, stellar really." Emily smiled and held out her hand to Lauren, they shook hands.

"Thank you, I didn't know wrestlers from TNA followed WWE. To be honest, I'm a big fan of all the Knockouts, of everyone," Emily admitted as the other Knockouts looked in her direction in awe and appreciation.

"Why are you here?" asked Ashley Cabot, or Madison Rayne. "Emily was at the top of her game in WWE."

"Probably visiting, right?" suggested Lauren. Mark shook his head and held his head up proudly.

"Nope, my baby girl is moving up in the ranks. She's coming to TNA."

"Wow, really?" exclaimed Jamie, "That's great! We need new talent!"

"Hey! Then, what am I?" sulked Satana Garrett, the newest TNA Knockout under the name Brittany. Jamie went to her and hugged her tightly.

"You know we love you, Satana."

"You'll be doin' the promo with Lauren and Emily and myself," continued Mark. The two of the Beautiful People jumped in delight.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Emily began to go over the promo, the same way that Kurt Angle did with her and Mark. She explained that the Beautiful People would find her walking in the halls and come up to her. They would begin to make fun of her and brag about themselves and Emily would stay silent and only stare at them, helpless. Mark would then come from down the hall and see this, coming up to them and intimidating the Beautiful People enough to make them leave. The two understood and were excited when the cameraman told them it was time to film the promo for tonight's show.

Emily walked down the hallway of TNA in her street clothes, looking around the small cramped hallway. On one side of the hallway, there were steel chairs lined up in stacks of two and on the other side there was the white bricked wall, today holding pictures of Knockouts as well as posters of upcoming TNA events. She looked around curiously, with wide eyes as she tried to avoid the camera that was secretly filming her for the promo, hidden in a corner. As she stopped to look at one TNA poster, she heard footsteps approach her, two sets of female feet.

"Well, well, well Velvet. Look what we have here," Emily heard Angelina Love say from behind her. She jumped in surprise, holding onto her heart that pumped harder from the scare. As she turned around, Emily saw the faces of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky smirking at her.

"Fresh meat," Velvet commented.

"You're the new girl?" Angelina complained, rolling her eyes and smugly looked at the new Knockout. "That's gonna be a problem. I mean, look at you, you're totally wrong material." Velvet nodded, reaching out and flicking Emily's red hair in disgust.

"Totally wrong. Just by looking at you, it's sad that you're even allowed in the building." Emily tossed her hair to one side of her head, looking at the two from their toes up to their head.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"Us?" Velvet said, gesturing at Angelina and herself, "We just wanted to meet the newbie," she continued as she poked Emily hard in the shoulder.

"To show you who's boss around here in the Knockout's Division. The Beautiful People are everything, we're the best," said the leader, Love, as she got closer to Emily, almost nose to nose.

"You're nothing, little girl. Nothing but-" Velvet's taunt was cut short.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, what's this?" The loud and New York accented voice of Bully Ray echoed in the small and cramped hallway. The Beautiful People looked at Bully, nervous and quickly took a step away from the new Knockout.

"O-Oh hey, Bully," stammered Angelina, "We're were just-"

"I know exactly what you were doin', Beautiful People. I'm not stupid. You two were bullying the new Knockout."

"I-It's not bullying, it's-"

"Shut it, gal," Bully said to the smaller Velvet Sky, then continued, "Ya know exactly what you were doin'. You think you the best, huh? Let me tell you two somethin', ya nothing, nothing if ya bully this girl. I'm Bully Ray for Chrissake, I think I know a 'lil something about bullyin'."

The girls remained silent, sneaking in glares at Emily as she stared at Bully Ray in amazement, as someone who protected her from the Beautiful People.

"Run along, shake your asses somewhere else," he said, shooing them. Angelina run a hand through her hair in frustration and stomped off with Velvet on her heels. Bully Ray chuckled at the sight, now looking at the new Knockout.

"You alright? Don't worry about them, they won't bug ya again," Bully Ray asked her. Emily nodded, smiling for the first time in the promo.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What's ya name, girl?"

"Call me Ember," she replied.

"Where ya from?"

"New York," she said with pride and earned and a wide smile from Bully Ray as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's what I like to hear. Us New Yorkers gotta stick together always, come on, you're with me now. We gotta toughen you up." With his arms still around her, Bully Ray walked off screen with Emily smiling.

* * *

With the TNA taping taking place now with a live audience, more wrestlers were now gathering in their respective dressing rooms. Matches were underway after a quick opening promo with Kurt Angle. The first match was a Number 1 contender's match for the X Division Title between Homicide and DJ Z. Emily watched from the safety of the Divas' Locker room. There was a knock on the door and Lauren, who was preparing for her match in 20 minutes, opened the door.

"Hey, Emily, you have a visitor," Lauren called out to her. Emily heard a familiar chuckle and turned away from the match. She turned and saw Mark smiling at her, a proud smile on his face.

"What's up, Mark?" she asked as she stood up from the couch.

"You met most of the Knockouts, I figure introduce you to some of the guys. They want to meet ya' too so come on," Mark said gesturing to the door with a flick of his head. Emily nodded and followed him out of the door, towards the mens' locker room. He knocked on the door, yelling through the door before walking in.

"Hey guys, lady coming in, tuck whatcha' got away or put some clothes on," Mark said as he walked in with Emily close by. There was a roar of laughter from the men, greeting Emily.

"Alright Em, these are the guys," Mark began, pointing to some of the men, either sweaty in their ring outfits, preparing for an upcoming match, or like her, are in their street clothes in support of their friends.

"Hey Emily, Mark told us a lot about you," an averaged sized light skinned man said and he offered his hand which Emily shook.

"He doesn't shut up some days," yelled out Kenny Layne chuckling, or Kenny King, as he wrapped tape around his knuckles and wrists to prepare for his match. The light skinned man smiled, waving him off.

"Don't listen to him. Kenny is just jealous," he said, chuckling. "We're all glad that you're the new girl at TNA."

"Em, this is Brandon," introduced Mark, "Low Ki on stage, fast kid." Brandon smiled proudly.

"I hope we can maybe have a storyline together or just hang out some time," offered Brandon as he looked at the clock hanging above the door, "I gotta go, Kurt wants to talk. It was nice meeting you Emily."

Brandon walked out of the door, turning a corner toward Kurt's office. There were familiar faces around Emily, some she remembered from her beginning and predebut days in WWE, but the majority of the wrestlers around her were new faces, which made unbearable nervous. But she contained it and continued to keep her face smiling brightly.

"Oh!" Exclaimed someone from behind Emily. "It's that who I think it is?" Emily turned around, in an attempt to find the source of the voice.

"Oh! It is, Emily Pierson," said another voice, just as familiar as the last. After staring at the new faces around her for some time, she discovered a familiar Southern smile. Two to be exact. She felt a smile crack onto her face as she waved.

"Hey Matt. Hi Jeff," she said politely. The Hardy brothers, Matt and Jeff Hardy were right in front of her, calling her by her name. Back in the WWE, it was hard not to hear about Emily, the powerful Diva which is why it wasn't that hard to believe that they knew her name. Other than that though, they never spoke to her. As she was beginning her career in the WWE, Jeff Hardy was in the process of ending his as he lost to CM Punk in the Steel Cage Match of 2009. Matt had taken a break from the business at this time, so his presence was rarely, if ever, seen. They never spoke to her, yet here they were smiling at her and surprised to see her as if she had known them for her whole career.

"It's been a while since we've seen another WWE face in TNA," said Matt as he walked close to her, smiling. Jeff stayed where he was, yet he smiled as well and chuckled as he said,

"We were starting to get sick of seeing Mark's face." Mark chuckled.

"Hey, you watch it Hardy." Mark said. Jeff continued to smile, moving his attention back to Emily.  
"It's nice to see a familiar face. But why are you here?"

"Yeah," Matt agreed in question, "You were amazing!" Emily shrugged, smiling.

"To be honest, I got a bit sick of it. I wanted something new." Jeff nodded, understanding completely.

"I hear ya. You'll do great here though," he said. She hoped that she did, Emily thought. Ember is going to do great in TNA, she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I'm sorry that it's late, I've been busy with school worK. I still hope you liked this chapter. If so, please follow the story to know about new chapters and review the story, it really motivates me to continue this story! Thank you again, have a nice day!


	3. Damn Right

**A/N:** It makes me ecstatic to know that, even though I don't post for a while, there are people who still read what I have so far. I'm coming back to this story, trying to remember where I wanted to go. If I didn't mention this before, I will now: For the purposes of my story, Jeff Hardy is not together with Beth. (I love them as a couple really and their beautiful girl Ruby. I'm usually heartbroken when I find out my favorite actors/entertainers are dating or married. But for some reason, I wasn't for Jeff and Beth.). I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own WWE or TNA nor do I own any of the wrestlers or anything else associated with the two companies that are mentioned in this story. I do, however, own my character Emily Audrey Pierson any other characters that I will state are mine throughout the story.

* * *

Emily had just finished filming for her first promo in front of the live audience. It went smoothly and she tried hard not to smile when she could hear some of the fans' scream loudly as it went on the jumbotron or TitanTron as WWE liked to put it. She felt her heart beating fast, filled with the adrenaline that she missed so dearly. She leaned against a wall, smiling to herself as she waited for either Mark or one of the other Knockouts to change so that she can have someone to talk to before heading back to her apartment. Oh, she thought to herself. Note to self: before leaving, check with Kurt on what to do next. She made a mental note and smiled to herself.

"There she is!" She heard down the hall of backstage. That fun loving Southern accent made it clear who it was. Jeff smiled at her as he approached her.

"How's it going Emily? Or is it Ember now?" He said jokingly. She smiled, standing up straight.

"Careful what you say Jeff. I may just set you on fire," she said. Jeff chuckled, leaning against the wall opposite her, watching her.

"So, how do you like my home, huh? Pretty good, eh?" Emily nodded, smiling brightly.

"It's great," she said with a happy sigh, "Feels nice to remember what it's like to be back in the business."

"It's nice to have you back. TNA is gonna be 10x more badass with you." She laughed.

"Hell yeah it will be." There was a silence between the two. But, thankfully, it wasn't an awkward pause, just a pause to reflect and reminisce. There was a happy feeling in the air, Emily noticed. This was what she missed from her life. The old friends, new friends and new experiences, this was just what she needed.

"So, how has the Charismatic Enigma been doing since WWE?" She asked. Jeff shrugged, smiling brightly. He told her of the things in his life that have happened since leaving the WWE, including the drug problems but also his happiest times, most doing with the TNA. Emily watched as he smiled through the entire telling of the story.

"It's been good, real good, you just need to persevere and-" Suddenly, a head popped out from a corner near them, and a voice followed.

"Hardy, you're up," one of the staff said, gesturing with a cock of his head. Hardy nodded and looked back at Emily.

"Well, its time for my match," he said. Emily nodded.

"But hey, when are you leaving?" He asked.

"Whenever one of the girls or Mark finishes up," she replied. He nodded, reaching into his pocket and taking out his cellphone, and fiddled with the screen. He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously. The screen was set up to input in a new contact, she looked at him, smiling.

"We gotta keep in contact you know?" He explained smiling, "It's not everyday I see a familiar face from back in the day." As she was putting in her phone number into his phone, Gail Kim walked out of the locker room, in her street clothes and carrying a duffel bag. Emily handed back the phone to Jeff, who smiled at her and said he would text her as he rushed off to the stage after being told again by the staff. She turned to Gail, who smiled at Emily with a suspicious gaze on her.

"What?" Emily questioned. Gail shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Don't worry about it, babe," she teased, putting an arm around Emily's shoulder and leading her forward toward the parking lot. As they reached the end of the hallway, Emily stopped in her tracks

"Shit," she cursed, "Sorry Gail," she began to explain, "I wanted to see Kurt really quick, I hope you don't mind." Gail smiled, shrugging it off.

"It's alright," she said, "I'll wait for you in my car. Follow me to the hotel so we can party," she said, with a goofy smile and headed forward toward the lot. Emily giggled and as Gail turned the corner, she tried to remember where Kurt's office was. After a bit of a wandering, she gave in and asked a staff worker nearby. She pointed her in the right direction and finally Emily found the office, knocking on the door. She heard his deep, confident voice on the other side, telling whoever it was on the other side to come in. She opened the door and stepped in. Inside were his Olympic medals behind him in the large shelf filled with some books stacked neatly but for the most part, there were pictures of his friends and his past achievements. It didn't matter that this was just his temporary office, he didn't mind setting it up before recording. He likes it, Emily knew it.

"Hey Kurt," she greeted. Kurt looked up from the paperwork he was receiving.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" He crossed his fingers, resting them on top of his desk. He watched her, his full attention on her, something she loved about her friend.

"I just have one question," she paused and then with an embarrassed chuckle accompanied with a smile, she asked, "What now?" Kurt gave a deep laugh, with white teeth shining against his tan complexion.

"That's a very good question," he said with a warm smile, "Well, it's good that you're here. I just finished looking at your contract," he explained, sliding it across his desk to stepped forward toward his desk, taking the contract in both hands and looked at the first page of the multi-paged contract that she had seen before.

_**Contract for Employment**_

She read along the first few lines, which included her personal information and the general guidelines of the company. Most companies, in the general aspect that is, are all the same, Emily noticed. Regular drug tests, and the usual copyright crap that Emily skimmed since she knew like the back of her hand from the WWE. She read the rest of her contract that contained a few places for her signature and initials as well as those of her employer. Standard, she thought. She got to the end of the contract, satisfied with it and looked at Kurt with a warm smile.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked. Kurt grinned ear to ear, picking up one that laid near the edge of his desk and handing it to her.

"You think you're ready to get back into the business again?" He asked. Emily paused, thinking of a response.

"Yeah," she replied, "I do. I didn't realize how much I loved the audience, the adrenaline, and the experience until today. I missed it a lot. I think I'm ready," she said, looking down at the contract with pen in hand. Kurt nodded and then Emily signed where she needed to. After Kurt signed as well, he pulled her into a hug. She returned his hug, enjoying the brotherly warmth. Kurt stepped back, keeping his hands on her arms smiling as he looked at her.

"It's nice to see you back, Em," he said. Emily nodded.

"It's good to finally be back, Kurt," she replied, stepping towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, Gail's waiting for me outside so we can go get shit-faced drunk." Kurt let out a loud laugh, sitting back down at his desk chair. Yeah, Emily thought as she headed to her car and see Gail blasting the latest song in her rental car. That's definitely what I need right now. Officially apart of TNA, what she damn right needed were a couple drinks in celebration.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Please follow and favorite the story. Also, review and tell me what you think. Criticism is lovely, so please let me know! Check out my other work too, I hope you all have a wonderful day :)


	4. Pizza

_**Author's Note:** _I have finally finished my first year of college (still having no idea what to do with my life). I'll have more time to write now, which is always good.

_**Warning:**_ This chapter contains mature content dealing with eating disorders. If you are sensitive to such material or consider it a "trigger," please do not read ahead. I care more about my readers than how many views or reviews this little chapter can get. I do not, under any circumstances, encourage anorexia or bulimia. I am not trying to say that TNA or WWE encourage this behavior either. However, in the world of entertainment, the pressure of a good image is encouragement enough. Please,_ please_ seek help if you are suffering from an eating disorder.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own WWE or TNA nor do I own any of the wrestlers or anything else associated with the two companies that are mentioned in this story. I do, however, own my character Emily Audrey Pierson any other characters that I will state are mine throughout the story.

* * *

Because Impact Wrestling was going to be in New York for another week, Emily was able to stay in her apartment for one more week. After that, Kurt advised her to tell her superintendent that she wouldn't be able to be there for a while and pay her rent in advance. She did so, at least three months worth of rent that she had saved up just in case. She laid in her bed on the Saturday afternoon after her first promo. On Friday, she stayed over at Gail's hotel room because they both really did get shit faced drunk. They could barely get up from the bed until finally giving up and called Lauren to bring medicine. But she was finally back home, dragging her feet to her bed immediately after coming home, and not sure of what to do. The girls were all busy, Lauren and Jamie had a photo shoot for the new Knockouts calendar coming out this summer. Gail went to the gym for training but Emily was planning on going later today. She rolled over in her bed, the sheets tousling underneath, and laid on her stomach reaching for her phone that laid on her bedside table. It seemed so far, she stretched her arm farther and finally reached it, taking it in her hand and opening it, seeing she had a message.

**_Hey baby girl. You up for some good ol' New York pizza? My treat._**

**_-Mark_**

She smiled and laughed as her stomach growled, answering loudly.

"Alright, shut up already," she told her stomach, patting it. She texted him back.

**_You know my love for pizza. What time?_**

**_-Em_**

Not too long after she hit send and finally got up from her bed, she got a reply from Mark, asking if around 4 was good for her. She now sat on her bed, rubbing her face groggily and looked at the clock on her bedside table behind where her phone was. It was half past noon and Emily texted Mark back saying that 4 was all fine and dandy. She stood up, her bare feet hitting the cold floor, and walked to the shower

After her shower and breakfast (yes, at 12 in the afternoon), she headed down to the gym for a quick workout. It kept her awake and alert, even rather smelly, by the end of it at around 3. Coming back to her apartment, taking yet another shower. As she dried her hair, she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" She said as she picked it up on the second ring after a struggle to balance the blowdryer and phone.

"Baby girl, it's Mark," she heard his deep New York accent say.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"We still on for pizza? I'm starving right 'bout now." Emily chuckled as her stomach growled.

"Same. Wanna go an hour early?"

"Of course," he said, "Where's good for you?"

"There's a badass pizza place not too far from your hotel. Called Mizzoli's Pizza. Want to go there?" The wrestler agreed and the two hung up. She quickly headed down to her car that was in the apartment building's parking garage and started towards the pizza place, knowing how horrible traffic was.

After staring at four red lights, yelled at some stupid yellow taxis (bastards were always taking advantage of the road) and looking out at some of the large buildings in the city, Emily finally made it. She parked her car in front and headed inside. She smelled warm cheese and pizza crust. There was a large counter at the end of the room with some black stools and saw a husky Mark at the end of it. She walked to him, sitting in the stool next to him, spinning to face him. He smiled at her warmly, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey baby girl," he said, releasing her from his bear hug, "I ordered a pepperoni if you don't mind. How'd it go with Gail?" He added as she nodded.

"How'd you know?" She said, looking at him curiously. He chuckled.

"I know all and see all," he said causing her to laugh, "Kenny said he saw you and Gail drinking like fish at the hotel bar." Emily laughed again.

"We were celebrating my contract signing," Emily explained, "I think I deserved a drink or two or five." Mark let out a chuckle.

"Of course you do, it's been months since I've seen you in action," he smiled, his eyes were glazed as he gazed at the pizza oven in front of them, "damn you were good. Anyway, how have you been?" He asked as their order of a pie of pepperoni pizza came to them steaming hot.

"Good," she said, "I've been doing a whole lot of nothing," she said.

"Nothin' but drinking, eh? Come on and eat baby girl, you're lookin' skinny as a twig," he said, taking a large slice and stuffing it in his mouth with a content smile. With a chuckle and a smirk, she reached for the slice next to the empty area where Mark's slice had once been. Being a husky Italian in the heart of New York, Mark had always worried for her weight, urging her to eat at any possible moment. Compared to him she was a twig ready to snap. But, in her defense, she did put on some pounds and curved out her body in the right places since they last saw each other. She was damn proud of them too. In the WWE, while they may not have encouraged bulimia and anorexia, they still wanted their Divas in shape and (preferably) skinny and their Superstars in their peak of physical health, strength and stamina. Sure, they had their plus sized women, and even plus sized men, but the ideal for all entertainment businesses is the best/unique looking characters. Emily didn't compare to the likes of Kelly Kelly or Trish Stratus.

She remembered the days in the bathroom, both in her old apartment or on the road, staring at herself in the mirror and hating what she saw. Her eyes were sunken and soulless. Her hair was a dull stringy black, barely reaching her shoulders, dry and beginning to fall out in small numbers. With each meal she ate _(it'll go right to my thighs, my ass or my stomach)_, the worse she felt because she knew how to take care of it. One or two fingers. Down the throat. In her locked bathroom, with something loud to drown out the wretched sound. She wanted to be as good looking as Kelly Kelly and as thin as Michelle McCool. Emily the Diva was just average in appearance. Emily the person felt disgusted because the people only cared for her storyline, not for her beauty like the others. She wasn't happy before and she wasn't happy after her purge. She felt skinnier though, she felt horrible and weak, but she was good enough to continue her wrestling career. How she managed to get the Diva's Champion in that time was beyond her. How she managed to win the crowd was completely over her head. But they cheered like beautiful melody during the taping of the show. Em-il-y, Em-il-y, Go Go Em-il-y. They loved her and she loved them. When she heard them cheering, she felt beautiful and strong. Backstage, she was a feeble little plant, withering away. What made her start vomiting her guts out almost everyday (on some days she just chose not to eat or work out until she passed out), is a long and extensive list of reasons, one of them being the company and their already gorgeous and fit line of Divas.

No one knew, no one except Jackie. She knew from the start of it all, she noticed how truly dead she looked. _Girl, you look like a walking corpse._ A walking corpse, both in and out. Mark isn't stupid though, Emily knew he had his suspicions too. Pinching her skin, feeling only a tiny layer of flesh and bone he used to say, _"You gotta eat more baby girl, I can't feel that muscle anymore."_ Mark would take her out to lunch, like today, and expect her to eat the majority, if not all, of the food she ordered. When she ordered with him or with Jackie, it couldn't be light. Oh no. You need meat on them bones. She was grateful, at the time and even still, that she has such caring friends. Emily was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize she already finished her second slice and was reaching for a third. Mark let out a deep, hearty laugh .

"Good! You're eatin' more than me for once," he said, wiping his hands of grease of pizza sauce.

"So," Mark continued, "When's the big comeback to the ring? Didya talk to Angle yet?" Emily shook her head, chewing on a large piece of crust, trying to talk.

"Heh idn't ell meh ye." Mark smiled.

"Who taught cha manners baby girl? Swallow first." She did so, and repeated herself.

"He didn't tell me yet. I'm not sure when I start. I hope it's soon."

"Kurt knows you, Em. He knows what you're capable of. You'll be in the ring in no time." Mark leaned forward for his drink, a Coke, and took a sip of it.

"I hope you're right," she said, wiping her hands after finishing her last pizza slice.

"Anyway, enough about work. How are you and Jamie?"

It hadn't come as a shock to find out that Jamie Lynn and Mark were dating. They seemed very close when he introduced him to her on her first day. They've been dating for almost a year now, and they're still very compatible. Emily smiled, remembering the pink in Mark's cheeks when he first told her. A big guy like him, getting gushy over-literally-a beautiful person like Jamie. It was too cute for words but his expression seemed to sum it up pretty well.

"We're better than ever. I love that gal," he said with a smile, "She makes me happy and she's really excited about you working here."

"She's sweet, I like her-" Mark laughed, taking another sip of soda.

"I'm glad I got your sign of approval," he said sarcastically. The two continued to chat and catch up, sometimes going back to work but Emily tried to avoid it. She wanted to be back in the ring badly and each time it was brought up, her heart skipped a beat. It was best not to get too excited or anxious, God knew how she usually gets. A bit eccentric and overly...jumpy. Jumpy was a good term for her, nervous or not.

Emily listened earnestly to Mark's stories and news, but her cellphone suddenly, and obnoxiously, beeped loudly on the counter. She had a text message. Emily ignored it, thinking it rude to interrupt. Emily listened to Mark's tale of a rowdy fan a few weeks ago that tried to jump in the ring.

"That little bastard was clever - I'll give 'im that. Fast too when he slipped under the ropes." Her phone beeped again like a dog barking and begging. Give me love, woman!

"Check it out," Mark said in the middle of his story, "it could be important."

"Sorry," she said only as she reached for her phone. She had just two text messages from two different phone numbers.

_**Hey Emily!**_

_**Get your ass up from bed, I know you're still sleeping.**_

_**\- Your bitch friend, Jackie**_

With a chuckle and a mental note to call Jackie when she got home, Emily checked her other message.

**_Hey Emily. _**

**_I heard you celebrating your contract signing last night with Gail. Damn you were loud. Congratulations! Care for more drinking and celebrating with me and Matt later today?_**

**_\- Jeff Hardy_**

Emily smiled, closing her phone and setting it on the table. Mark looked at her curiously and concerned, waiting for her to tell her she had to go to the hospital or cry in his arms. She shrugged it off with with a wave of her hand.

"It's nothing," she explained.

"Who was it?"

"Just my friend Jackie, remember the girl I told you about? My co-worker back at the Color Circle? Yeah, her. She's like my mom, tellin' me to get out of bed." Mark gave a hearty laugh.

"You're usually in bed now? That's all gonna change baby girl. Out on the road, nice hotels, you'll be jumping out of bed everyday. You remember." She did. She was in the middle of reminiscing the different cities as Mark was getting up from his seat. He had to leave because he promised to meet Jamie after her photoshoot. The two old friends said goodbye and Emily headed back to her car. Rolling up the windows, and turning up the heat just a bit, she reached for her phone again.

"I'd better call Jackie before she worries," she thought out loud." Before that, though, she remembered Jeff's message. Reply, she mentally told herself. It was a reunion type of day, even if she never spoke to Jeff before as she typed her reply and putting her phone down. Still, it was the thought that counted.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if the pieces of Emily's past dealing with eating disorders were disturbing for some of you. My writing took on a mind of its own and I quite like it. Please favorite, if you enjoyed it, and follow it to find out when I post another chapter. Review and tell me what you honestly think about 'To The Top Turnbuckle." Much love, my dear readers :)


End file.
